Midnight love
by OPF
Summary: While Ace was staying on his little brother's ship , he enjoyed himself with one of the crew members


My breathe grew short as I stared into his beautiful eyes. I couldn't blink; I couldn't believe he was real. His mouth curled into a sexy crooked smile as he pushed a strand of hair out of my face. My cheek felt hot where his finger had lingered only for a split second. I must have flinched or something because he took a step back and stared at the ground, "Sorry, I… can't really control myself around you." His biceps rippled as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment and peered up at me with a raised eye brow. God, he was sexy, and he didn't even have to try. I laughed nervously, unable to speak. The words felt like they kept getting trapped in my throat and tossed down into my stomach to float around like butterflies.

Everyone had left the kitchen; it was just him and I standing in the moonlight. I expected him to say goodnight, and take off, but he stood his ground. Sliding his hands nervously into his pockets he said, 'I've always thought you were so beautiful, you know that' I laughed and rolled my eyes in disbelief.

I was nothing compared to him. He was perfect in every single way. His chocolate brown hair fell perfectly across his forehead and his cheeks were rough with sexy afternoon stubble. His perfect, square jaw line drew attention directly to his flawlessly shaped lips. Countless times I have dreamed of kissing those lips. Which is why I was shocked when he took a step forward, placed his right hand on my neck, and leaned in slowly, brushing his lips against mine for a few perfect seconds. His delicious smell filled my nose as I felt my body melt against his. He took an embarrassed step back and stared at his boots yet again. How is it possible that he is nervous around me?

He opened his mouth to pry out another sorry, and before I knew what I was doing, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into me. I closed my eyes and felt his lips on mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in even closer, I could feel his abs pressed against me and I felt a delicious, familiar chill run down my spine. My knees felt weak as he traced his fingers on the small of my back and continued to kiss me softly.

We swayed back and forth for a bit before I realized that this was really happening. Feeling self-conscious, I pulled my arms back from his neck and broke our lips apart, embarrassed. I had gotten so caught up in the moment, my cheeks flushed pink and I nervously picked at my bottom lip with my shaking fingers.

"I am so sorry," I said in a small voice, "I don't know why I… I just…. I'm going to go now…" I turned away from him towards the deck but I only made it a step before he grabbed my free hand and pulled me back towards him.

"Don't you dare hide your lips, they're gorgeous." He flashed a crooked smile as he nudged my hand away from my face with his nose.

"You drive me absolutely crazy," He kissed me again and wrapped his fingers around my front belt loops and pulled me against him. His kiss was harder this time; I felt a jolt run through me as his hands explored my body.

Our breathing got heavier as he pinned me up against the wall. His hands gripped my waist and his lips broke free from mine to kiss along my jaw. A moan slipped from my lips as he made his way towards my neck. I could feel him smile as he grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist, still pinning me against the wall.

I could feel his boner through his pants and it sent a delicious, aching shudder through my entire body. I rested my hands on his chest and closed my eyes throwing my head back in pleasure. He rocked back and forth rubbing up against me; I gripped his shoulders even tighter. He took one hand away from my waist and popped the button of my pants with his strong fingers. Another moan escaped my throat and he laughed and brushed his lips against my ear, "Shhhhh," He whispered sexily. I was aching for his touch. I bit my lip hard and tried hard not to scream in pleasure as he slipped his hand in my panties and rubbed. I had never wanted anything so bad in my life, nothing felt like this moment.

He lifted me a bit higher against the wall as my legs dangled around him. It just added to the excitement knowing we could be caught by any of the crew members at anytime. Although it was dark, the moon cast gray shadows around us. His hot breath steamed up my neck as he let out a small moan. He was thrusting harder against me now, still rubbing inside my pants. His fingers twisting & pleasuring every inch of me. I let go of his shoulders and slid my hands along his flexing abs. He let out a soft groan as my fingers made their way towards his pants. He slid his strong hands around my ass, supporting me against the wall. I smiled seductively and watched the pleasure quiver across his face as I stroked my hand along his throbbing cock.

My eyes locked with his and pleaded. I wanted to feel him inside me. I needed to feel him ache and twitch against my dripping pussy.

"Are you sure?" His eyes searched my face for any hesitation, but came up short. His perfect mouth curled into a sexy smile and in one swift motion one hand was around my waist and the other tugging off my jeans along with my panties. I moaned and pulled his belt from the loops one by one, dropping his pants to the floor.

He teased me at first, rubbing the tip of his pulsing cock against my throbbing clit then down to my pussy lips.

"Please," I begged, my desire becoming painful. He laughed and gently kissed my lips. With one heaven-sent thrust he pushed inside me. I threw my head back and moaned in pleasure as he slowly plunged his cock in and out, in and out. I gasped and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. He took one hand from my waste and squeezed one of my breasts. Every touch, every kiss, and every moan he made sent delicious tremors throughout my body.

His thrusts became faster and more intense. The tip of his thick cock massaging my sweet spot flawlessly made me bit my lip to keep from screaming in ecstasy. I felt his body tighten and I knew I was done for. I felt his warm cum burst into me as he pushed me hard against the wall. I moaned and let loose all over his throbbing cock, my pussy tightening and relaxing around it.

I stayed there arms around his neck, legs locked around his waist for what felt like hours, until our breathing returned to normal. He released his grip on me and me on him. My hands were still shaking from the amount of pleasure I'd just experienced.

We soon came to the realization that we were still in the kitchen and hurriedly pulled our clothes back on.

He took my face in his hands and his lips lingered on mine, sending shivers into my spine. I felt him smile against my lips and couldn't help but smile and laugh myself.

He smirked and backed away from me, lying down on his back on the floor. He motioned for me to join him. I lowered myself next to him; he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead lightly. I rested my head on his chest and we both drifted off to the sound of the lightly moving ocean waves.


End file.
